


*Somewhere over the rainbow*

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RST, Rainking, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: This story takes place a few months after Rainking (season 6). Mulder and Scully receive an invitation to Holman's wedding. They decide they will attend.In the meantime, Mulder is fascinated by Scully's mesmerizing eyes.Enjoy!





	1. Her eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maureen / iusedtoknowwhatawishwasfor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maureen+%2F+iusedtoknowwhatawishwasfor).

> for Maureen / iusedtoknowwhatawishwasfor  
Your word was "bewitching" and you requested a fluffy story with RST that takes place in season 6.  
Rainking is one of my favorite episodes of season 6, so that's where I started. I led me to the wedding of Holman and Sheila where Mulder and Scully are invited to.  
I tried to make it romantic and still in character, a slow burner which leads to the inevitable. 
> 
> I truly hope you will love it.
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes I made.  
Thank you to the amazing beta-reading Val @kyouryokusenshi (twitter), thank you for the positive comments.

**Basement office - FBI Building**

**Washington DC**

  
  


_ The steel blue of her irises pierced their way slowly into his soul. Deep down into the hidden and mysterious caverns of his heart. Searching their way deeper and deeper into the locked chambers of his aching soul. As if she were digging for answers within him, answers to the questions she was afraid to ask. He could almost feel the desperation in the way she looked at him, honest and open, but nevertheless mysterious as always. He fought it, tried to be strong, but failed. His heart had been locked from harm and heartbreak for far too long. He couldn’t help it, but the impact of just one quick gaze of hers had him defeated.  _

_ Her eyes captured him, even though he knew she wasn’t doing this intentionally he was powerless every single time. _

“Mulder?”

_ Those eyes… _

“Mulder?” 

He licked his lips and his eyelids fluttered once he was able to descend back to earth. 

_ Her eyes... _

“Did you hear what I just said?” Scully said with a touch of annoyance in her voice. The familiar eye roll didn't hide her feelings well. But Scully, being Scully, after one glimpse of his innocent face, would struggle to keep her pose and forgive him instantly. 

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, elegant with her feet delicately crossed. “Mulder?” she asked him again, louder and slower, pronouncing every little vowel of his name, letting the 'r' roll at the end. Her head leaned more toward him, a cheeky patient smirk on her lips. 

He sat in his chair, feet lazily resting on the desk in front of him, hands behind his head, his body relaxed. His eyes lost their misty haze and finally focused back on her. 

“Heard you…” he muttered while he took his feet off the desk to make room for her to sit after she had softly tapped his ankles.

“This came for you today,” she said, still curiously investigating the pinkish envelope, curly handwriting included, trying to figure out who it was from. After teasing him with it, she then finally handed him the envelope that was in the mail. Scully’s posture relaxed while he ripped the envelope to pieces in her presence and finally got the heavily decorated card out. A smirk appeared on her lips, as he briefly glanced over the rim of the pink ribbon attached to the card. 

“Hope you got a fancy party dress ready?” he chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her from behind the bright pink invitation.

“Give me that,” she said, trying to suppress a chuckle as she snatched it out of his hands while he smirked and watched her reaction carefully. 

Letting her eyes travel over the writing, the corner of her mouth gently curled upward as she reached the bottom. “Holman and Sheila are getting married?” she smiled widely and their eyes crossed paths again.

“Kroner, Kansas, here we come!” Mulder jumped out of his chair, putting the envelope in his pocket. He hovered slightly over Scully as he leaned in and whispered against her cheek, "Ready for attending a wedding, G woman?"

He got nervous being so close to her cheek but refused to let her notice. His breath caused goosebumps on the bare skin of her neck. So close, so near to see how her artery pounded heavily below her ear, and how her hair slightly moved on the puffs of air leaving his mouth. 

She shuddered briefly, probably due to his warm breath brushing her face. She watched him and followed every little move he made out of the corner of her eye, refusing to turn in his direction and trying to keep her cool. Her tongue licked her lips, while her hand pushed her hair behind her ear. She was trying so hard to get her mind distracted, not to betray how nervous she got with him hovering so damn close.

Scully smiled as he slowly moved away, relieved she was able to hide her nervousness but also disappointed because being close to Mulder was some of her deepest desires. His warmth radiating on her, his freshly washed sandalwood shower gel scent that tickled her nostrils and his sweet breath warming her face. 

She gasped softly, hoping he hadn't noticed, but as small as it was he never missed anything when it came to Scully.

He had this habit of coming into her personal space, normally she wouldn't allow people to invade, only Mulder had that privilege. 

A moment so small and brief their eyes crossed. A jolt of sizzling energy went straight to his heart. 

_ There they were again, her eyes, pools of icy blue oceans leading directly to her soul. Straight to her core, the one place she could hide without being seen. She granted him access, but still...he couldn't read her. Out of all those people he once had to study she was the one person he couldn't read. She was a mystery to him, although he knew her deepest fears, he couldn't see what she truly wanted, what her heart desired. His eyes pulled her closer and demanded answers to so many burning questions he had kept hidden for so long. But the door to her deepest and dearest secrets, and therefore also his answers, remained locked. He promised himself to unravel her… to make his way to her heart… to finally answers her questions.  _

_ He wanted her to know. _

As the moment slowly passed, the spell broke within a blink of an eye. Both of them nervously coughed and swallowed, hard. When the moment passed they broke eye contact immediately, as if their gaze would reveal those things they like to hide from each other. Mulder left the office and Scully was left confused and flushed. 


	2. Flick the switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finds a card that says "Flick the switch".

**Evening flight 974 to Kroner - Kansas**

**10:50 pm**

_ "Flick the switch" _

Mulder frowned when he read the little card with silver glitter lettering for the tenth time. Clearly Sheila had written it, the swirls and hearts in the handwriting did speak for itself. The card addressed to Mulder was taped into the envelope that contained the invitation. He had noticed the hidden message when he arrived home from the office, finding the envelope in his back pocket. He was ready to throw it away when he found it. 

He remembered Scully telling him she had some conversation with Sheila about telling Holman how she really felt. But the true meaning of this little drabble, he couldn't figure out. He had thought about mentioning it to Scully, but since the card was only addressed to him, he decided to keep it his secret. 

Glancing over to his left side, he noticed Scully deeply asleep in her not so comfy chair at row F, seat 21. Mulder smiled at her and he tenderly adjusted her coat over her chest to keep her warm. He knew she hated air conditioning on planes, it always left her cold and grumpy. She usually used her coat when the blanket was missing to keep her warm. 

Their flight would land in less than an hour, so he wanted her to rest as long as she could. 

Evening flights always were a good option for catching up on lost sleep. Scully surely needed it, Mulder survived with his few hours on his couch. After the flight, a taxi would pick them up and drive them straight to the hotel to get some rest. The wedding was the next day and they needed to be rested and present. 

The card with Sheila's handwriting dangled in between his fingers. His lips touched the rim briefly before he put it back into the side pocket of his vest. It lingered in his mind, kept him thinking, but now he wanted to focus on Holman's wedding. The guy deserved some happiness and he and Scully were glad to attend his wedding. 

Holman had called Mulder a few weeks prior to today and explained that they didn't have to worry about anything. He insisted on their presence and had everything immaculately planned. Even their stay was all organized and paid for. Holman had them booked into the suite of the Kroner Grand Hotel wellness and spa, an all-in luxury resort where Holman and Sheila also hosted their wedding. 

A car would pick them up at the airport and bring them straight to the hotel. 

Before he shut his eyes, he couldn't resist looking over at his partner once more. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he knew for sure that he had never really told her. He once joked about the possibility of anyone thinking she was hot, but it never crossed his lips. He knew she wouldn’t believe him if he’d said it. 

His eyes couldn't look away as if he was drawn to her. "You are breathtakingly beautiful," he suddenly heard himself whisper, barely louder than his breath. His finger rested on her jaw gently trailing it towards her temple, carefully dragging a string of hair behind her ear. His touch was light so she wouldn't get startled and would wake up. But his skin had touched hers and even though it was featherlight, it felt like pure electricity. It sizzled and he prayed she hadn't felt it the same way he did. He shivered and pulled his hand back, happy she was still asleep. 

***

The taxi drove them straight from the airport to the Kroner Grand Hotel, a majestic place in the middle of sunflower fields, green hills, and windmills. Sadly, they couldn’t really see in the dark, but it would surely be a gorgeous view in the morning.

The big iron gates closed behind them once the taxi drove up to the grand driveway, leading up to the staircase in front of the entrance of the hotel. The receptionist was waiting for them and opened the cab door as it stopped at her feet. 

“Good evening, Ms. Scully, and welcome to the Kroner Grand,” she greeted as Scully got out of the car. The driver took out their luggage and put it on the cart the bellboy had brought. “Good evening, Mr. Mulder,” she greeted Mulder and shook their hands. Her smile was bright and both of them felt like royal guests the way the staff greeted them.

“Mr. Holman and Ms. Sheila wish you a pleasant stay with us, they asked me to guide you to your rooms and show you around,” the young lady continued, asking them with a polite hand gesture to follow her up the stairs. Mulder waited for Scully to follow her and his hand rested on her lower back as he walked. It belonged there.

As they slowly climbed the stairs, his voice smoldered softly next to her ear, “I hope they made the roof cow proof…”, his sweet baritone tone was followed by a chuckle. Scully struggled to keep her posture thinking about that fatal night Mulder’s room was trashed by a giant cow that fell down the roof. 

Holman had arranged a suite for them on the top floor of the hotel, two bathrooms, two bedrooms and a door to a mutual living space. Holman still felt guilty of the cow accident, so this was his way to make it up to Mulder. The rooms were in a wonderfully calming color pallet of soft turquoise blues, taupe and beige, in contrast to the screaming fluorescent shades Sheila used in her invitation. The use of natural colors combined with fine wood, high ceilings, and natural materials gave the suite a luxurious finish.

Scully took a deep cleansing and relaxing breath once she stepped into her spacious bedroom as Mulder followed her and was guided through the adjoining door to the living area, and then to his quarters. The colors soothed her and calmed her after the trip. The bed looked so inviting, but instead, she followed Mulder and the receptionist into the living space to catch up on the tour they got in their rooms.

“So if you have any questions,” the lady calmly said, “you can reach me at the reception, just ask for Juliette, and then I wish you a pleasant stay at our hotel and for now good night.” Juliette closed the door of the suite and Mulder and Scully were left behind. 

“Gosh, Scully!” Mulder shouted in excitement, “Look at this room!!” He turned around and went to check out his bedroom and bathroom. 

“WAUW,” she heard him say when he entered the luxurious bathroom, complete with whirlpool, shower, music and cable tv. 

Scully smiled, through a suppressed yawn, at her partner's excitement. 

“Scully, I hope you packed enough clothes, we are definitely staying here!” he stated smiling brightly, glistening sparkles in his eyes when he stepped back into the dim-lit living room, where Scully had found a comfortable spot in the left corner of the couch. Her arm supported her head, her cheek rested on her hand and her legs were curled under her thighs, as she watched how Mulder admired the wonderfully decorated and luxurious suite. 

“We can’t afford this kind of suite on our salaries, Mulder,” Scully sleepily mumbled, while her eyes struggle on following Mulder through the room. 

“We would probably get the broom cupboard with what we’re paid,” he joked as he fell down on the spot beside her. 

His arms rested on her headrest as his hand lazily brushed her hair to one side as he continued, “Aah Scully, the good life… we should live a bit, you know,” he said softly. “Before we know it, we’ll be old and grey, still solving our cases, and forgetting how to live the good life!” his head slowly turned in her direction, his eyes scanning her features. His fingers played with her hair as she softly smiled at his conclusion. 

“Well, let me take your advice then. I’ll have a long relaxing bubble bath and go to bed,” she said with a sigh, standing up from her relaxed position. "I believe that counts as living the good life right?"

He smiled at her and nodded. “What about you?” she asked him, walking to her door as she waited for his response.

“Is that an invite, Scully?” he joked, smirking while he arched his eyebrow and followed her movements. He waited just long enough to see the confusion in her eyes and the fear he would mean what he said. Her eyes glistened in the pale evening light and the softness of the lights made her look softer and incredibly beautiful. 

“No, I will take a shower and head to bed, it’s been a long, tiring day and tomorrow is the big event,” he said, smirking at her confusion as he walked to his own quarters.

When he turned, he noticed how she followed every step he took. Her guard was down, due to the tiredness in her limbs. Her brain wasn't as alert as it normally was. 

_ Guardless Scully, vulnerable and tired of hiding. Her eyes were softer than before, wet and sparkling, the blue was royal. The same blue kings and queens wear to impress the crowd, to come forward that they are in fact royalty. For him, Scully was a queen. She didn't need a title, but she deserved one. Her gaze was soft and sweet, not as demanding and powerful as it normally is. She was tired, but in her stare she wanted him to know she was happy to be here, to share this with him.  _

_ As he looked back, he was careful not to overstep any boundaries, to not go too far. He felt his smile broaden as he looked at her. She smiled as well, with her eyes, and her entire face. A thankful smile. _

“Sweet dreams, Mulder,” Scully whispered to him while her head rested against the doorframe, her eyes dreamily staring at him. Her voice woke him from their gaze.

“Sweet dreams, Scully,” Mulder answered, smiling widely, seeing her turn and close the door behind her. His eyes lingered on the closed door for a few moments. He knew she was only a few meters away from him, undressing, taking a relaxing bath… he had to block those thoughts out of his mind, otherwise, he would go crazy with desire. "I'm right here if you need me," he whispered to the closed door across the room.

Scully stood with her back against the door she'd just closed. She did hear his last whisper and it was tempting not to answer him. She needed him more than he realized, more than she could ever show him. Taking a deep breath, she released a long sigh. Being so close to the man she desired was tempting, almost too tempting not to open that door again and run straight to him. Hoping he would catch her in his strong arms, kiss her and make love to her. Of course, she knew Mulder loved her and she loved him, but she was too afraid to give in, to admit to him she loved him back. She was too scared of losing him. 

She finally walked through her room, shedding the clothes she was wearing, ready to have that heavenly bath she was dreaming about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this chapter?


	3. Thunderstorms

**Living room - Kroner Grand - suite 204**

**Past midnight**

"Scully?" 

The calling of her name was followed by three soft knocks on the door of her bedroom. She had just finished her bath and was combing her hair. Wrapped in the utterly comfortable plush bathrobe, she opened the door. 

"Mulder?" She said, her hair damp as she tried to comb through it. Curls were visible in her wet hair, which she hated, and always straightened them out. 

Her head peeped through the crack of the door. 

"Have you seen the thunderstorm outside?" He whispered in pure excitement as if it was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. He insisted her on joining him to watch the spectacle outside. 

"Mulder I have no clue, I just finished my bath and I was about to go to bed, it's late and…" she said, but he already left the door and ran inside his room. 

Their rooms were at the corner of the building, so the views were different. Scully’s room was faced south, while Mulder’s faced north. Scully glanced briefly outside but saw no signs of a thunderstorm. 

"Scully, you've got to see this…" 

She heard him say. She took a towel to dry her hair and swiftly changed into her pajamas before running to Mulder’s room. She knew he wouldn't stop asking her to join, so she figured it was better to give him his way. 

With the towel wrapped around her hair, she found her way to his room. 

"Why is your room bigger than mine?" she said noticing the difference right away. Mulder sat on the edge of his bed, staring through open curtains outside. His face was lit up from the lightning outside. 

"Come, sit with me," he gestured, not even responding to her comment about the room. His arm instinctively searched for her presence without even turning his head in her direction.

She sat down next to him and shared his gaze outside the window. Hundreds of bolts of lightning lit the night sky over Kroner, it was a magical scenery to watch and Scully had to confess she had never seen anything like that before.

"Oh my…" she gasped, her eyes focused on the lights in the sky. 

Mulder briefly glanced over to her side, happy she joined his excitement, but instead of returning his gaze on the scenery outside, his eyes studied Scully. The towel was wrapped around her shoulders so her hair could dry.

"Your hair is curly," he whispered while his hand grasped a damp curl and wrapped it around his finger. "I didn't know…" he softly said, while she returned his stare, startled by feeling his finger grasping her hair.

Their eyes met and his heartbeat raced through his veins. He felt like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He had never grasped her hair before like that. It was intimate and personal. She was in his room, on his bed, in pajamas, watching a thunderstorm with him. 

He smiled and let the curl bounce back as he released it. She didn’t speak, she just stared at him, at his finger releasing the string, letting it slowly glide through his fingers. 

_ What was that… what the hell did I say? Why is it so damn hard to keep things hidden from her? It's as if she has put a spell on me, to be honest, to speak my mind. First my confession on the plane, now this.  _

_ But man… her eyes again… it's almost magic. When I look at her, I get lost and can't seem to think straight. It's getting worse. I love her, she needs to know. How long can I hide that from her? _

Scully was at a loss for words. She shifted nervously on his bed and debated between running or staying. She didn't want to run away from him, she wanted to stay. 

"Euhm… I kinda hate my curls…" she softly whispered, brave enough to respond while her eyes refused to wander off. 

She held her gaze and started to dap the towel onto her hair to dry it. 

"I like it…" he slowly whispered, staring bravely back into her eyes, showing her a sweet smile. Then after a few moments, he had the courage to leave her gaze and return his attention to what was going on outside. 

Thunder roared through the sky and brought both of their attention back to the pitch-black ocean in front of them. Clear streaks of pure energy fell down from heaven lightning the entire sky. It lt felt as if the heavens were raining down fire. 

"Open the windows…" Scully suddenly whispered, "I want to feel it," she crawled back onto the bed and sat against the cushions at the headboard.

Struck by her sudden request, Mulder did as she asked. He opened the windows and a gush of fresh crisp air found its way inside. It was as if it filled the room with new energy. The spectacle seemed to draw closer as the lightning lit the sky once more and thunder roared even louder now the window had been opened. 

"Magnificent," Mulder said, in awe of the power nature had over him. 

"I know they are," Scully agreed, "I was fascinated by them as a kid. I actually wanted to become a storm chaser," she confessed, while she found a comfortable spot and snuggled into the soft cotton. "Pure forces of nature, electricity in the air, to me it was pure magic. I could spend hours in front of my window just watching the spectacle in the sky," she sighed and watched how Mulder slowly approached her and crawled next to her. “I was actually the only kid in the family who wasn’t afraid of thunder,” she said, while her mouth curled into a sweet smile. “Made me the strange one in the pack…” she shrugged.

"You never told me, Scully," he said, studying her face, “...and just so you know, you aren’t strange. You are...” Mulder paused, took the time to fully look at her, he realized he had to finish the sentence, he just sought the correct word. "You are… enough," he said, meaning that she didn't have to doubt herself, to him she was perfect. 

She smiled shyly at him, while her eyes refused to return his gaze. Scully was afraid that if she would look at him now, she would be lost in his gaze. The memory combined with her honesty made her too vulnerable.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Mulder," she confessed, gently biting her lower lip, as her eyes wandered over his chest to his eyes. Her body was stronger than her will, she was addicted to the hazel softness in his irises, the safe haven he provided.

"Scully…" he whispered, his eyes locked with hers, his mouth relaxed and he couldn't seem to find the right words to describe what he wanted to say. In the pale moonlight she looked even more stunning, the big damp curls in her hair, freshly washed skin, she mesmerized him.

A nod from her encouraged him to proceed, her movements were slow, she broke her gaze and turned her head again to the wonderfully lit sky behind the open window. 

He sat next to her, she could feel his warmth and her body seemed to lean more towards him because of his weight on the mattress. Slowly she let herself fall against his arm and chest. He hadn't spoken any further when he had called her name a few moments ago, but somehow Scully knew what he tried to say or ask.

"Stay, don't go…" he whispered against her temple, his voice soft and fragile, "watch the thunderstorm with me…". 

He noticed how she smiled and how she closed her eyes to let it all sink in. She shivered, partly due to the wind that was howling through the room, but mostly because of his question to stay. 

He felt her shudder and spontaneously wrapped his arm around her while he pulled the blanket closer for her to cover herself a bit. 

"Thank you…" she softly whispered back and laid her hand on his stomach while she snuggled deeper into his embrace enjoying the storm roaring outside.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the power went out. 

“My favorite part,” Mulder said, clearly amused, while he pressed the button to shut down all the lights.

Scully mumbled something he couldn’t understand, while he felt her sink into a deep sleep.

His arm pulled her closer as he adjusted the blanket so she wouldn’t get cold. 

Soon he followed too while the thunder still roared through the dark and silent Kroner countryside. 

…

**A few hours later - Mulder's bedroom**

The howling wind woke her up a few hours later. Mulder’s arm was still firmly around her and her head was resting on his chest, she clearly hadn’t moved since she had fallen asleep. For her it was strange waking up next to Mulder, comfortably snuggled into his embrace and feeling completely relaxed. The cold wind gushed inside the room, making the curtains flow and the window clatter against the wall. Without making any noise, Scully slid out of bed and carefully closed the windows. 

Her eyes rested on Mulder, deeply asleep. He was adorable to watch, and as much as she liked to cuddle with him, she figured it was better she went to her own room and sleep a few hours in her own bed before the sun would rise. 

One last glance on his face before she left the room, her fingertips walked lazily over the bedding as she walked past the bed. 

**8:30 AM - living room - Kroner Grand - suite 204**

Breakfast was served in the living room between their quarters, Scully had heard the waiters coming in and setting everything up. The sunlight peeped through the soft curtains and filled the room with a warm orange glow. She opened the windows and the emerald green of the countryside was the first thing that caught her eye. It was the purest green she’d ever seen, the contrast with the thousand sunflowers scattered over the field on the hill, was striking. The sky was deep blue and the sun warmed the crisp morning air. Scully smiled and thought about how Holman arranged the perfect weather for their wedding. 

Mulder was found in the adjoining living area, waiting for her to join him for breakfast as he enjoyed a cup of coffee, overlooking the beautiful scenery outside. 

As much as she enjoyed falling asleep in his arms, she couldn't deny the nervous feeling deep inside her. Even though nothing happened, she felt hesitant about walking into the living room and facing Mulder. 

Scully was certain he would joke to make her feel at ease, to not make her feel uncomfortable about last night. 

Still dressed in her pajamas with the plush bathrobe over it, she stepped into the living room. 

Mulder sipped his coffee and also dressed in a bathrobe, he turned his head in her direction. 

She struggled, she wanted to act as relaxed and normal as possible and she failed big time. Her eyes anxiously looked from the ground to his face and back to the ground, her hands fumbling with the robe. 

"Morning… roomie," he said with a smirk, sensing the awkwardness coming from her. 

He knew perfectly well how to set the tone, how to calm her down. 

"Morning Mulder," she smiled back at him as she found her spot across from him. 

He dared to look straight at her and he couldn’t deny how flawless and perfect she looked. 

Her hair still curly and her pale skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight veiling onto her. Her auburn hair contrasted wonderfully well against her freckled skin. She was a natural beauty.

His eyes lingered on her face, studying her. 

"Sleep well?" He asked her as she started her fruit salad. 

She glanced over to him and nodded softly. "Uhu…" she chuckled while her gaze traveled briefly to the door of his room. "I woke up and closed the windows," she said softly. 

"I noticed," he replied immediately, not looking away. She could feel his eyes burn on her skin. 

She wanted to explain why she didn't stay, but couldn't find the right words to say so. 

"I hope…" he started, "I didn't make you..." 

He hoped he didn't make her uncomfortable during their cuddle last night. 

"No, Mulder, you didn't…" she said before he finished his question. Her hand gently squeezed his and she gave him a quick cute smile. 

_ Her hand sizzled on his, her touch did something to him. He desired her, needed her, but he couldn't just blurt it out. But it ached, he needed her to know how he felt. Whenever she looked at him, whenever those blue eyes crossed his, whenever her skin touched his, something happened deep inside. An urge stronger than he had ever felt before.  _

The wild curls in Scully's morning hair were striking, he couldn't take his eyes off them. He knew she hated them, but they softened her face and he liked them. 

"So… ceremony is at ten, then reception and party at night," Mulder said before he drank the last of his coffee and ate the last remaining piece if his toast. 

"Yes…" Scully nodded, "I need to get ready then." She finished her tea and her fruit salad before rising from her seat. 

"Meet you here in a few?" She asked him as he also stood up and started walking to his room.

"Yup, I'll be the handsome man in the tux, in case you are wondering…" he smirked and she couldn’t hold back a smile either. 


	4. Gowns and tuxedo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has never seen Scully in a gown like this.

**Suite 204**

Both of them disappeared into their own rooms to change. Scully had brought a steel blue gown. It fit her perfectly and flared out a bit above her knee. She had never worn anything quite like it, but the moment she tried it on in the store, it was kismet. The bodice was sleeveless and the straight neckline enhanced her features. She wore a short lace bolero in the same color to hide her shoulders during the ceremony. Her shoes were slightly higher and sexier than usual, peep-toe steel blue satin coated heels, which made her legs look endlessly long. She decided to put her hair half up and leave the loose curls in. It softened up her strong jaw as the hair gently floated next to her temple and ear. Her make up was subtle, only the deep red lipstick and a hint of smoky grey eyes made her face pop. One last look in the mirror and she grabbed her clutch and walked into the living area were Mulder waited for her.

His dark grey tux complimented her look perfectly. Mulder slowly turned in her direction as he heard the door open. His eyes got immediately caught by how stunning his partner looked. His face was in complete awe and he searched for words to say. His eyes traveled up and down over her. "Oh my…" he stammered while his jaw refused to close. 

She hadn't looked at him yet, but now her gaze slowly traveled up to meet his eyes. 

A sweet smile made her look even softer than she already was. "Stop staring at me, Mulder," she said as she noticed he couldn't stop staring at her.

He was caught and shyly avoided her eyes. "I can't help it, Scully, look at you… you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress!" He said, totally blown away. 

She giggled and approached him. "You asked me if I had a fancy party dress… so here you have it," Scully answered as she walked up and twirled around in front of him. 

"You look very handsome yourself, Mulder," she finally said when she approvingly inspected his perfectly fitted tailored suit.

"But…" she stepped closer as her hands ran slowly up over the lapels of his vest. She gently adjusted his tie. Her eyes focused below his chin, yet she could feel his breathing quickening and the thumping of his heart. "There," she sighed, letting her hands rest for a brief second on his chest, "that's better."

Mulder swallowed hard as her body touched his, her hand resting on his vest and her face only inches away from his. "Thank you," he mumbled, forgetting to blink. Her hair caught a bit of his breath and wavered next to her cheek. Her red lips were seductively close and glistened in the sunshine. It was very tempting to lean in and press his lips gently against hers. The thought was all-consuming, but he didn't give in. 

"You left your curls in," he whispered, admiring the soft flowy hairdo. "graceful!" He briefly caught a curl and let it bounce against his finger. 

Scully slowly moved back, enjoying the closeness and the tenderness she received from Mulder, but she also felt the danger, the temptation. At times, she could be flirty with him, but lately flirty became risky. Even though she wanted something more, it made her afraid as well. 

He stopped her from walking away as his hand found hers and he looked straight at her. 

"You know, Scully, it may sound bold coming from me, but you look absolutely beautiful. I really want you to know that."

It was pure honesty and admiration that surfaced and he had to share it with her. He had said the same thing a few minutes ago, but he was so mesmerized by her appearance that he had to say it again. In fact, he wanted to scream it, to let the whole world know. He was the luckiest man having her as his date; by his side the entire day. He was the one guiding her to her table...the one who got to be with her. 

Scully looked shyly at her feet and then at their hands, but then she looked up as a smile illuminated her features. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks reddened. "Thank you, Mulder, and as I said before, you look very handsome yourself." Her smile smoldered and she gently squeezed his hand. "We have a wedding to attend…" she said, slowly moving him towards the door. Her pinky finger hooked around his and together they walked out of their suite to the venue. 

***

The wedding was outside, in the middle of a sunflower field. Bales of hay were placed for the guests to sit upon, rose petals formed the aisle leading to an arch made of blue cornflowers and white daisies. An old windmill in the background was the silent witness of this gathering. Holman was waiting for his bride at the end of the aisle. He paced nervously back and forth. As soon as he saw Mulder and Scully walk toward him, he calmed down. He immediately noticed the grin on both their faces and the sweet pinky grip of their hands. 

"Welcome, my friends," he greeted them, incredibly nervous. He shook their hands and kissed Scully on her cheek.

"How are you holding up, hotshot?" Mulder gave him an encouraging tap on his shoulder and chuckled. 

Holman glanced back at Scully briefly before turning to Mulder again. "I'm fantastic," he said, " _ You _ should try it sometime!" His eyes flicked back and forth between Mulder and his gorgeous partner and a soft nod made his point crystal clear. 

"Miss Scully," Holman said, grasping her hand, "if I may say, you look absolutely stunning. I am so happy you could join." Holman briefly brushed his lips against her hand and blinked at her. 

"Pleasure to be here, Holman," Scully said, "Congratulations in advance!" She continued, offering a reassuring smile at the clearly nervous groom.

"She is  _ my _ date, weather guy,  _ you _ are the one getting married, remember?" Mulder joked, gently pulling Scully closer to him. His hand snaked around the small of her back and he pulled her against his chest. She gasped at this sudden move. His hand tenderly stroked her upper arm and she could feel his warmth radiate through. 

"Okay big guy, understood!" Holman laughed, "Grab a seat and I'll be getting ready for my Sheila, I guess…" he waved at them and wen t to the back of the aisle, waiting for his bride . 

Mulder followed Scully into the fourth row where they found their seats. 

Scully still heard Mulder call her 'my date' and she admittedly liked his territorial behavior. She never thought about being 'someone's'. She always resented the implication of belonging to someone once you were dating. But now, with Mulder, she felt flattered. In fact, she wanted to be 'his'. 

"So, I'm _your_ _date_, Mulder?" She said in a very serious tone to him. He knew Scully's stance guys who called their wife their property. 

Mulder stammered and couldn't find the words to talk himself out of what he said. "Ehm Scully… I didn't…" he struggled.

Before he could muster up a decent sentence, Scully slowly turned toward him. "Mulder, it's okay, I was just joking…" she smiled, reassuringly tapping his hand with hers. "I like it," she slowly started, her face flushing as her eyes sparkled. 

_ Pure electricity sparked deep in his veins. All his senses were on alert. Her eyes lured him in again, as fire attracting moths. He was the moth to her flame. Her eyes were the fire that would never die. He would give his life for a glimpse into her thoughts when she looked at him. Now at that moment, her eyes were bright and blue, striking. His heart pounded and his gut instinct told him to make a move, to say the words, to make her see. But the guarded fences of Dana Scully were high, steep and dangerous. But he was willing to risk it all, all for her. Tonight was the night, he couldn't pretend much longer. _

His hand gloved around hers and his other found the little card in his tuxedo pocket which said: "Flick the Switch".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter?


	5. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully asks Mulder about his thoughts about marriage.

**Wedding aisle**

Sheila looked perfect in her crisp, white lace billowing gown, heavily beaded and decorated. The sweetheart neckline fitted Sheila perfectly. The bodice was a white corset, draped with lace and had little handmade crystals flowers on it. The skirt was wide ball gown and had a hint of a train. The skirt had the same lace finish as the bodice. Light swirls of crystal sequins made it sparkle as she stepped into the sunlight. She walked down the aisle to her Holman, eyes only on each other. 

Mulder often glanced over to Scully, gauging her reactions. He saw the tears and a smile, Scully loved weddings. Secretly, she was a little girl with a scrapbook of her perfect wedding. 

During the vows, Scully shifted closer to him and leaned against his side. His hand held hers on her knee and he felt her gasp when the newlyweds kissed for the first time as husband and wife. 

"Mulder?" Scully suddenly whispered when the crowd applauded and cheered. "Have you ever thought about getting married?" She asked him softly. 

Confused and surprised, he looked at her. "Since I am a single, creepy and weird, chasing after little green men - guy, I think the chances are really low for me to ever get even close to marriage, Scully. Nevertheless, I like the concept of getting married. I do think romance and love can be celebrated otherwise rather than only in marriage. I mean, a wedding is a public declaration of your love for someone. It's romantic and yes, the whole world can know, but for me, the purest declaration of love isn't marriage."

Scully listened as she anxiously waited for his answer. His stare was deep and filled her with warmth. He whispered to her, trying not to disturb the ceremony. His lips were inches away from her cheek as he whispered, his eyes locked onto hers He was so close and the only thing she could hope is for him not to see how she craved for him, how her body heaved when he was close, how her blood rushed through her heart, how her tongue wet her lips and how the blue in her eyes changed. 

"I love you...," he said. While he stared into her wet eyes, her heart skipped a beat when those three words crossed his lips. He had said them to her, she was the only to hear. She gasped and prayed he hadn't noticed it. "I love  _ you..., _ Scully, those single words said from one partner to the other. Alone, honest and pure. Well, that for me is more than any fancy wedding venue, party or dress." 

She had noticed how  _ you  _ sounded slightly different from the one he had said before. She shivered in anticipation. She knew he referred to the words and not saying it to her, but still… it seemed he said it to her.

He hadn't stopped gazing at her. He licked his lips and Scully stared back with slightly open mouth. 

"What about you?" He softly asked her.

Scully shrugged and her hand found the back of her neck. Her fingertips massaged it gently while she faced him again. 

"I agree, a wedding can be romantic, but to me, it's often a mask and the public thing isn't me. I can feel the happiness for others and I love the concept of declaring your love to the world and God," she paused and glanced down at her knees. "Daniel once asked me to be his wife," she whispered. 

"Your teacher at uni?" Mulder asked almost in shock. 

She nodded and continued, "luckily, I felt brave enough to say no. I guess I didn’t feel the same for him.” She looked briefly into his waiting eyes and they encouraged her to proceed. 

“Marriage is so much more than a piece of paper that says 'husband and wife'. True love is the kind of love you would die for, give your life for the one you love, cross oceans for, go to the end of the world… It’s that spark that ignites just staring into each other’s eyes. To me, the truest declaration of love is having a child together with the one you love. One child born out of the love two people have. How pure can love be?" The tears in her eyes glistened as she spoke those words. 

Mulder sat next to her and his hand found hers. Their fingers tangled together and their joined hands rested on her lap. He stared at her, hoping she would look back into his eyes and see the guy she always hoped she'd find. He would die for her and go to the end of the world for her. He would do it all. 

Suddenly her eyes traveled over his lips to his eyes. Clearly she struggled to keep her gaze, but she persisted. 

He wanted her to see the man behind the agent, the man behind her friend.

_ Her eyes had changed, something changed. The change was good, in this case. Her wall crumbled, he noticed in the way she answered his stare. There was a longing there he hadn't seen before. Longing for him to hold her, touch her, kiss her…  _

_ As magic, he felt how her eyes drew him closer. She opened up, the wedding had made her weak and vulnerable. As if she wanted him to know she realized her true _ _ love _ _ was right by her side. _

"Scully," he whispered just above his breath, he waited for her to fully look at him. 

The moment he wanted to speak up, pour his heart out and confess, he was interrupted by the loud cheers when Holman and Sheila walked the aisle as newlyweds. The moment was gone and both of them stood up and applauded. Scully glanced at Mulder and wondered what he wanted to say, but they had this weekend together. Time would tell. 

They were escorted by the staff of the hotel to the reception area. Mulder's hand automatically found its usual spot on the small of her back to guide her. She smiled as she felt how he touched her. It was light and gentle. His hand gloved around the edge of her waist as he pulled her gently against him. She didn't refuse and loved the closeness. 

They looked like the perfect couple as they entered the reception. It was held in a light patio with white flowy curtains on the big open windows. The patio was an octagon and was beautifully decorated with flowers and garlands. At the end of summer, sunlight was bright and the blue sky formed beautiful scenery. Mulder was a handsome man, donned in a grey suit, tanned skin and on his arm, the woman of his dreams, dressed perfectly. Scully's auburn hair curled and in a loose updo glistened in the rays of the midday sunshine, her porcelain skin glowing. The dress fitted her perfectly and her high heels finished the picture. They didn't look anything like FBI agents, it almost seemed as if they escaped an Armani runway show. 

Scully's hand relaxed in Mulder's as they walked up to Sheila and Holman. Sheila glanced at their hands and smiled. She hoped Mulder had followed her advice and greeted him with a big hug. "Did you get my message?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded and shrugged to let her know he didn't really understand what she was trying to tell him. 

He looked at his partner who was deeply in conversation with Holman, while Sheila explained what she meant. "Agent Scully said that the best relationships are rooted in friendship and that suddenly a switch is flicked," her squeaky voice brought back memories of their case as she recited Scully's speech. "She loves you, Agent Mulder," Sheila concluded. "What she said came right from her heart and she was talking about you," her well-manicured fingers pointed right at his heart. 

He noticed how Scully hugged Holman and moved over to him and Sheila. "Flick that switch agent Mulder," Sheila rapidly whispered at him as she saw Scully approaching. 

They switched places and Mulder congratulated Holman while Scully wished Sheila all the luck in the world. 

Holman advised Mulder to take a chance and he pointed out how perfect Scully looked. Sheila shared her love for Mulder and swooned over how handsome Scully's partner was. 

Both Mulder and Scully grinned as they walked further into the reception area. Mulder had held his hand on her back, just slightly below her waist Both were handed a glass of champagne and they found a spot to enjoy the view and to share their drink. 

After taking a sip of the champagne, Scully studied Mulder's face, her eyes carefully exploring his features. He was a handsome man for sure. Not only good-looking, but also thoughtful and sweet. She realized she trusted the guy with her life and never would she confide in any other human being as much as she did with him. She smiled when he looked back at her.

She wanted to ask him what Sheila whispered when they parted, she was almost certain she heard her say "Flick the Switch", but she wasn't 100% sure. But she decided not to ask, she didn't want Mulder to think she was eavesdropping. And what did Mulder want to say a few moments earlier? He was nervous, as was she, something was up. 

"Look at this view," she changed the subject and stopped looking at her partner. Her eyes darted over the endless grass meadows, thousands of sunflowers and a lonely windmill on the hill in front of them. Mulder walked right next to her and shared her gaze over the landscape.

"Breathtaking," he said while he subtly glanced at her. He took a deep breath and noticed she was in deep thoughts. He followed her gaze over the scenery, while he gently laid his hand on hers as he held the wooden fence she was leaning against.

She smiled at this little gesture; she loved his subtle touches and small indications that he loved being with her.

"Mulder…," she said after a few minutes, she turned around and rested her lower back against the fence. Her hand now holding his. His eyes crossed hers as he patiently waited for her to continue. "Let's get some food, shall we?" She said, smiling broadly.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Mulder answered and together, they walked to the buffet. 


	6. Deep red strawberry lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some time to kill between the reception and the evening party.

**Suite 204 - Kroner Grand**

After eating hors d'oeuvres and drinking champagne at the reception, the time had come for the evening festivities. Holman and Sheila left the reception after an hour with a photographer and returned for the big party.

Mulder stood on the balcony of his room. They had some time before the party started and decided to freshen up before going back. 

Scully had been glad to dump her high heels for a while and sat down in the living room couch silently reading a magazine.

They hadn't talked about that thing that was simmering between them, neither of them tried. But it was still there, sparking in the room. 

When he closed the windows and slowly entered the living room, he grabbed his vest and wore it again. "Guess it's time to go back…" he said, trying to adjust the collar of his shirt. 

Scully hummed and saw him struggle, she got up and walked up to the mirror he was standing before. "Let me…" she said softly, while her hands found the collar and fixed his look. She double-checked and proudly smiled as her fingertips ran over the fabric. 

He had watched her every move and he noticed how her fingers trembled when she touched him. The lick of her tongue over her lips betrayed how nervous she was being this close to him. Not wearing her shoes made her seem so small compared to him. The smell of her freshly washed hair still lingered in his nostrils whenever she was close to him. 

This time, she took her time, her fingers brushed over the fabric from his neck to the lapels. Her eyes suddenly looked up to find him, exploring his lush lips then moving further up. 

One hand found hers on his chest and his fingers gloved around her smaller one. He anchored her by returning her intense stare. 

"Thank you," he mouthed, while his thumb grazed her cheek as his free hand snaked around her neck. She gasped feeling his hand cup her face and his whispers brush her skin. 

"Hey…" he whispered so softly she could barely hear him. His voice made her shiver. It was soft and sultry. 

She stepped closer, her little feet right between his as her chest brushed against his vest. His hand continued to hold hers at his heart. 

"Hey…" she smiled back, swallowing hard. She was so close, but so scared. 

Her heart raced in her chest as her cheeks reddened.

Mulder’s hand carefully brushed some lost curls out of her face, his eyes studying every curve of her flawless skin. He laid her hand tenderly on his heart and let his hand rest on it. 

"Feel…" he instructed, "Feel my heartbeat." 

She closed her eyes for a moment and felt how his heart pounded against her fingers. "It's fast…" she whispered staring at her fingers on his chest. She licked her lips and her mouth stayed partly open as she waited for his response. 

"Look at me Scully," he tenderly pushed her chin up. Her eyes darted over his face to finally land on his eyes. There was an electric spark in the air, it sizzled, becoming visible. She gasped, but kept his gaze. "You feel this too, right…?" He whispered, his sweet breath brushing her skin. A soft nod and an even softer "yes" reached his ears. 

"I can't read you. I can't read your eyes, Scully, but they haunt me, bewitch me, mesmerize and enchant me. I am lost when you look at me," he sighed as his hand on her cheek relaxed. Briefly, he closed his eyes to give himself time to process. "Tell me what to do…" he muttered, with his eyes closed, his forehead resting on hers. 

The desperation in his voice, the fear of overstepping certain boundaries got to her. Her hands moved over his chest up to cup his face. Tenderly, she brushed her thumbs over his lips and cheeks. 

"Mulder…" she whispered and when he finally opened his eyes, her face was the first and only thing he saw. "It's just me…" she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I feel it too… I  _ want _ it too," she muttered, hoping he'd understand.

He stared back at her, his expression blank, but full of love and appreciation for this tiny woman. He smiled, still confused. His hand snaked around her neck and he slowly pulled her closer. 

"Kiss me, Mulder," Scully whispered almost desperately. Her lip trembled and her fingertips gently guided his jaw closer. 

He gasped and slowly leaned in. His lips carefully grasped her bottom lip and she immediately responded by catching his upper lip in her mouth. Featherlight, he explored every inch of her heavenly lips. As he noticed how she relaxed and granted him full access, he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked her lips and when he felt her fingertips grasp the nape of his neck, the kiss intensified. Their tongues met and their lips melted together. He was warm and sweet, she was soft and intense. His head spun and he parted slowly from her. He needed a moment to come back to the surface of the earth. So much was told in that little brief moment between them...so much was understood. He was hers and she was his.

The lipstick had completely disappeared and it left a strawberry taste in his mouth. He had his arms firmly around her while he rubbed her back gently, not ready to let her go just yet.

She sighed and slowly returned to the here and now.

"That long-lasting deep red strawberry flavored lipstick of yours… you should ask for a refund, it's not kissproof," he joked as his thumb trailed her lips.

She chuckled and it was one of the things that she loved so much about him. His humor, he always made her laugh, even at crucial moments like this. 

"I will," she giggled, wiping the remains of the deep red from his lips, giving him a meaningful stare back.

_ She liked it, he could definitely see that in her eyes. One chamber had opened, one… she asked him to kiss her and encouraged him to do so. Her heart smiled, she smiled, she was happy he did. But still, the enigmatic part of her remained. Did she want more or…? He had to unravel, but this was the first step. Heaven on earth happened a few moments ago. The blue had changed, it was bright and sparkly. The color of happiness. _

She tiptoed and tenderly kissed him again. A sweet peck on his lips, out of the blue. 

"We have to go now," Scully whispered as she quickly adjusted his tie. "I'm  _ your _ date, remember? Give me a minute and we'll go," she said, leaving his embrace with a wink as she grabbed her shoes and quickly checked her makeup in the mirror. 

He followed her moves, completely under her spell. He loved calling her  _ his _ date, it was official now. He sighed, thankful as he escorted her to the door once she was ready. 

Before he closed the door of the suite, she stopped him. "I liked it, Mulder, I liked it a lot…" she said with sparkling eyes. He squeezed her hand and smiled, "I know, I saw it in your eyes."

She returned his smile, one thing she couldn't refuse were his smiles. "So… can  _ my _ date escort me to the party now?" She cheekily asked. "Hell yes, I will," he answered and they walked hand in hand down the hallway towards the venue. 


	7. Music and lyrics

The room was beautifully decorated, the roundtables all had massive chandeliers in the middle with white candles. The centerpieces were draped around the chandeliers and contained light pink and white flowers. Laughter and music filled the air of happiness that danced through the atmosphere. 

Mulder’s hand held Scully’s as they descended the white stone staircase leading up to the venue. A little squeeze of her hand made him glance briefly in her direction, a cute smile painting face and his quick gaze warmed her heart instantly. 

Once they stepped onto the dark hardwood floors, her hand looped through his arm as the waitress led them to their spots. They didn’t really know anyone at the wedding except Holman and Sheila, but the table they were situated at was filled with people from town. 

They were definitely in the spotlight. Heads turned in their direction and whispers were heard as they passed several tables. Holman and Sheila hadn’t arrived yet. 

Mulder waited until Scully found her seat and slid in right next to her. Their spot was at the edge of the room, basically in the outer corner. A perfect spot to overlook the entire venue. The tables were lined up around the dancefloor, which had a different pattern wood. The huge chandelier got Scully’s attention and she thought it was perfect to hide behind. 

Secretly, she loved weddings, but she didn’t like the attention she got in a dress. Only Mulder’s gaze could linger a little longer on her and she was perfectly okay with that.

_ Somewhere over the rainbow way up high _

_ And the dreams that you dreamed of once in a lullaby _

_ Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly _

_ And the dreams that you dreamed of _

_ Dreams really do come true _

The tunes of the world-famous Judy Garland song “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” suddenly filled the room. It was the perfect song for them. 

_ Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_ Wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_ Where troubles melt like lemon drops _

_ High above the chimney top  _

_ that’s where you'll find me _

The crowd cheered and applauded when Sheila and Holman appeared, holding hands. They were clearly happy and wanted to share that happiness with their guests.

_ Oh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly _

_ And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I? _

_ Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_ Wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_ Where troubles melt like lemon drops _

_ High above the chimney top that's where  _

_ you'll find me _

Holman wrapped his bride in his arms and kissed her passionately. Mulder gently patted Scully's thigh, while he glanced in her direction and joined into applauding. She gave him a sweet glance back and smiled. 

Mulder's heart always skipped a beat when Scully looked at him. After that kiss they shared earlier, he felt as if he could conquer the whole world. She was the purest woman he'd ever loved. Being here at this wedding together has brought them closer than ever and he didn’t plan on letting her go. 

During dinner, they chatted cheerfully with the people at their table, but they couldn't help searching for each other's attention. Mulder's hand found hers during a conversation and Scully leaned against him when she listened to a story he was telling. Touches and looks so soft, everyone in the room could tell they were deeply in love.

Just before dessert, the official first dance for the bride and groom was announced. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand for our beautiful couple,” the DJ spoke as the first tunes of Elton John's “Your song” filled the room. 

_ It's a little bit funny _

_ This feeling inside _

_ I'm not one of those who can easily hide... _

Hollman wrapped Sheila in a wonderful embrace as they stood under the crystal chandelier in the middle of the room as everyone else stood around the dancefloor witnessing this moment of pure love. They kissed and Sheila rested her head on his shoulder while he swayed with her over the dance floor.

...

_ I hope you don't mind _

_ That I put down in words _

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

...

Mulder had joined Scully at the edge of the dance floor.  Suddenly he felt her fall back and rest against his chest.  His hand automatically found hers on her stomach and he could feel how she silently sang the words to the song. Her hips moved with the soft waves of the music and her head gently rested against his clavicle. She relaxed and a soft sigh escaped her. 

His thumb drew crescent moon shapes on her hand and he couldn’t help but resting his cheek against her crown. 

_ ... _

_ So excuse me forgetting _

_ But these things I do _

_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue _

_ Anyway the thing is what I really mean _

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

_ … _

“They’re blue…” he whispered softly followed by a soft chuckle, not disturbing the dance or the other people watching. “... the purest ocean blue, I ever saw, dark and dangerous at times, but most of all light as the heavens above,” he muttered sweetly against her temple. His breath causing shivers down her spine, and when his lips tickled the sensitive skin under her ear goosebumps appeared.

Everyone applauded and cheered once the dance was over. Holman and Sheila searched the crowd and encouraged people to join them on the dance floor. Family and friends found each other and immediately filled the floor with couples holding one another close. 

The DJ started “Faithfully by Journey” 

_ Highway run _

_ Into the midnight sun _

_ Wheels go round and round _

_ You're on my mind _

_ Restless hearts _

_ Sleep alone tonight _

_ Sending all my love _

_ Along the wire _

_ ... _

Holman went straight over to Scully and invited her to dance with him. His hand reached out for her and for a brief second she hesitated. Mulder gave her the soft nudge she needed to follow Holman onto the dance floor. Mulder smiled seeing her go, not knowing Sheila was about to ask him to dance as well. The difference was that she didn’t really ask, she grasped him out of his hiding place and pulled him onto the floor.

_ ... _

_ Oh, girl, you stand by me _

_ I'm forever yours _

_ Faithfully _

…

This wasn’t her normal behavior, but she let Holman guide her over the dance floor. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Mulder helplessly in the arms of Sheila. She grinned at the sight of him so poorly on the dance floor. She remembered Mulder being an amazing dancer. He asked her once, and she had never forgotten it. The way he had held her in his strong arms, the nervousness she felt being so close to him. Her heart had never beat so fast as that time they danced to the wonderful voice of Cher. 

...

_ And being apart ain't easy on this love affair _

_ Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_ I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_ Oh, girl, you stand by me _

_ I'm forever yours _

_ Faithfully _

_ ... _

“You have wonderful dancing skills,” Scully complimented Holman as he twirled her around on the dance floor. Holman thanked her and sped up his movements, showing off his skills. They had crossed paths with Mulder and Sheila a few times. Mulder had looked at her, so meaningfully, his eyes searching for her. His soul ached, wanting to have her in his arms. Both of them sang along with the lyrics of the song. As if they felt it right down in their souls,the song spoke to them.

...

_ Faithfully _

_ I'm still yours _

_ I'm forever yours _

_ Ever yours _

_ Faithfully _

…

Sheila maneuvered closer to Scully and Holman. Once the DJ changed the song they swiftly exchanged partners. It was a set-up, wonderfully executed, a masterplan. Sheila wrapped her arms around Holman as they disappeared into the sea of people with a smirk on both of their faces.

_ Baby I've been searching like everybody else _

_ Can't say nothing different about myself _

_ Sometimes I'm an angel and sometimes I'm cruel _

_ But when it comes to love I'm just another fool _

_ ... _

For a second they just stood there, silent, frozen, staring at one another. The soothing words of Marc Cohn warmed their souls and screamed out to hold each other close. They had no choice, the music demanded them to collide.

Mulder carefully grasped Scully’s hand, while her gaze followed his hand. As she felt his fingers interlace with hers, she looked up and met his stare. The dimmed lighting, soft and powerful as moonlight gave them both a magical glow. She felt nervous, uneasy, but his grasp got stronger as he pulled her gently towards him.

_ Yes I've climbed a mountain _

_ I'm gonna swim the sea _

_ There ain't no act of God, girl _

_ Could keep you safe from me _

_ My arms are reaching out, _

_ out across this canyon _

She gave in, her high heels shuffled all the way to his feet. His one arm hooked around her back and the other held her other hand against his heart. 

Scully gasped as his stare intensified, demanding her to look back into his hazel eyes. Once she relaxed in his arms, he softly gave her a sweet smile and guided her slowly over the floor. His movements were skilled and precise. She felt so light in his embrace, she had no trouble following his lead. 

_ I'm asking you to be my true companion _

_ True companion _

_ … _

The lyrics spoke again, strong and powerful. They were each other's true companion, for over 6 years already. His gaze softened and she just couldn’t look away. The setting, the music, it felt like this wasn’t real. Outside the horror and violence they always had to face, the contrast couldn’t be bigger. 

_ So don't you dare and try to walk away _

_ I've got my heart set on our wedding day _

_ I've got this vision of a girl in white _

_ Made my decision that it’s you alright _

_ When I take your hand, I watch my heart set sail _

_ I'll take my trembling fingers, and I'll lift up your veil _

_ Then I'll take you home and with wild abandon _

_ Make love to you just like a true companion _

_ You are my true companion _

_ … _

Her gaze was pure and honest, he could read the love from her eyes. 

"Do I make you nervous?" His soft voice reached out as her body lightly shivered in his embrace. Scully chuckled and tried hard to relax more in his arms. "Well yes," she said, biting her lip briefly as she met his eyes, hesitating. Her feet struggled to keep up the steps Mulder made her do. The music tickled her bones and cut straight through her flesh to her heart. 

_ When the years have done irreparable harm _

_ I can see us walking slowly arm in arm, _

_ Just like that couple on the corner do _

_ Cause girl I will always be in love with you _

_ When I look in your eyes, I still see that spark _

_ Until the shadows fall, until the room grows dark _

_ Then when I leave this earth I'll be with the angels standing _

_ I'll be out there waiting for my true companion _

_ Just for my true companion _

_ True companion _

_ True companion _

The words touched her to the deepest depths of her soul. Mulder was her partner, her friend, her rock and she wanted to give in so badly to let him become her lover. The kiss they shared a few hours ago was wonderful and she was hungry for more. Her hand fastened its grip on the lapel of his vest and she rested her head against the crook of his neck as the last chorus played. Mulder’s chin rested against her temple and he whispered the lyrics as he slowed down his movement. Neither of them wanted to let go just yet. 

The music changed again and Scully was forced to leave Mulder’s safe arms and return to her spot. The romantic atmosphere changed into a party mood as the slow music merged into an uptempo beat. Mulder showed off a few of his Elvis inspired moves, but Scully rushed herself to her spot behind the chandelier. 

Before she could reach her spot, Mulder grasped her wrist and made her turned around. “Wait,” he said softly as she bumped against his chest. Her dress twirled gracefully around her legs and waist as he made her turn rather sharply. “Don’t run away from me,” he said more seriously as she finally looked at him. His eyes were honest and warm. Now he had been so close to her that he couldn't bear with the fact that she might run away from him. He had stopped her at the edge of the dance floor, which flooded with couples. His hand slid over her wrist to her fingertips. “Scully,” he spoke gently. Her eyes were glued to the floor and at her feet. She was afraid her stare would give away all of her secrets, she so wanted to keep it to herself. His voice though, his voice made her break... made her return his stare. “Scully,” he said again. This time, her head slowly moved up to answer his demanding eyes. 

She waited, froze and stared back at him. “Don’t run away from me,” he repeated, his voice desperate. She couldn’t refuse his puppy dog eyes and his sweet pout. “Please,” he gently rubbed his thumb over her skin as he almost begged her to stay.

“I’m not running from you, Mulder,” she finally said, honesty dripping from her. She sighed softly, “I just don’t like to be in the center of attention.” He nodded and he guided her to their place at the table. 

As she sat down, her eyes crossed to his. As if lightning struck, he was drawn again to the deep blue of her irises.

_ Bewitching, enchanting, mesmerizing, he couldn't find an adjective strong or powerful enough to describe the gaze she gave him. Her boundaries, her fences and guard were down, crumbled, and defeated. The deep and mysterious labyrinth to her heart seemed less frightening. He noticed a spark in her eyes that wasn't there before. A sign, hope…  _

_ In a brief moment, he saw his reflection in her eyes. The man that he was, for her.  _

"I am sorry," Scully whispered, dropping her head. Confused, Mulder immediately hooked his finger under her chin, forcing her to return his gaze. "Don't…" he breathed, pausing as his eyes anchored her. 

He couldn't finish what he was trying to say. She took his breath away. The Scully he knew, strong, fierce and independent was suddenly vulnerable and soft. He was her protector and rock at this point. Even though she was so convinced of her feelings for Mulder, she felt weak and exposed. 

"Let's…" he whispered softly to her, while his hand reached out as he moved from his seat. Scully looked at him, confused and puzzled, but powerless. She felt how her hand slid in his. She trusted him, blindly, not knowing what his plan was, but she followed him through the building. 

His hand held hers. They didn't talk, they just walked.


	8. A private dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dance?" He asked her while his hand invited her. Scully smiled and after a minor hesitation, she accepted his invitation.

**Suite 204 - Kroner Grand**

The quietness and stillness of the room welcomed them. The warm sunset had just left and made space for the night to set in. 

Her breathing quickened as he pulled her against his chest while his arms gloved behind her back. His scent was calming and the soft strokes of his hands on her skin made her relax.

She sighed as her fingertips brushed his chest in their travel to his shoulders. She was so used to being close to him, but this was another kind of closeness. Her vocal chords forgot how to produce words and they just stood there in complete silence and darkness, holding each other.

After a few moments, Mulder broke the closeness between them and slowly moved away. He lit a few candles and turned on the stereo installation in the room. Scully was standing exactly where he had left her as he moved in her direction again. 

"Dance?" He asked her while his hand invited her. Scully smiled and after a minor hesitation she accepted his invitation. 

"Mulder?" She said questioningly.

"No one here, Scully. No audience to make you nervous, no public to worry about, just yours truly." His voice was tender and warm. He made her chuckle as she slowly landed in his open arms. 

Mulder pulled her close, closer than before as her arms folded around his neck and his forehead rested against hers. The music was barely there as were their movements. They danced, but in the slowest and most delicate way ever. 

Mulder felt how she relaxed in his arms, how she let go, how her worries and doubts disappeared, and how she just existed in this moment. 

"Better?" He asked her just above a whisper.

While her head gently nodded, a soft "yes" was heard.

Her fingertips found the soft hairs of his neck and she couldn't resist crawling her fingers through it. She gasped as his forehead left hers and his eyes landed on her flushed skin. She could feel his gaze burning into her and how he wanted her to look at him. 

Scully hesitated briefly, but finally tilted her head up to answer him. The candlelight and the music enchanted them more than they expected. Scully normally wasn't really into romantic things, but this was different. The parted lips revealed what his body anticipated and without warning, he leaned in and his lips claimed hers.

She tiptoed to meet him and the soft cushions of his lips welcomed her. Carefully, one hand cupped her face and his soft fingertips rested on her cheek. 

The delicate friction of their lips worked like a magic spell. Her mouth craved for more and he responded without question. She shivered and her skin was burning. Their tongues explored each other once again, gentle and tame, trying to hold back the passion that was about to burst inside their bodies. 

Her teeth gently scraped his bottom lip as she carefully moved back. Scully needed a moment to fully return to the present. She sighed and her fingers rested on his chest. 

"Mmm," she hummed and smiled, slowly looking into his hazel eyes. 

Mulder smiled and his thumb brushed her bottom lip, rubbing a drop of glistening saliva from her. 

"Relaxed?" He asked.

"Completely!" She answered.

"Do I still make you nervous?” His voice made her shiver again, or was it his finger that slowly wandered down over her arm? Scully grinned and her hand intertwined with his while she walked him towards her room. 

"I'm okay now," she said with a soft smile as she opened the door and pulled Mulder with her. His movements were languid; he let her take control and make decisions he was too afraid to make. 

Walking backwards into her bedroom, Mulder followed her blindly. She kicked off her high heels and rolled her finger into his tie, pulling him closer. The candles in the living space flickered, anticipating the burst of energy that was about to explode. 

"As much as I like where this is going, Scully… we left the party and…" 

She didn't let him finish before her mouth crashed onto his and she hungrily kissed, silencing him. 

He gasped and struggled to catch his breath. Her kiss was fiery but fast, just enough to shut him up. 

The air in the room was thick and sultry. Her giggle echoed when Mulder softly kissed the hollow of her throat. Her hands combed through his hair as he gently pushed her against the wall. 

He was gentle, in everything he did. Every touch, kiss and gaze was carefully executed. 

Scully was trapped between his body and the wall, his eyes fixated on her... pure love exuding from them. She could feel how he held back, how he waited for her, and how he demanded answers from her. 

_ This time there were no boundaries, no skyhigh fences with barbed wire anymore... she gave him the truth. Her soul was naked, open, honest and pure. The love he saw in her eyes was almost painful to look at. It was her heart, her soul, herself. She was his. She gave herself to him.  _

"So… you rather want to go back…?” Her tone was low and the vowels came dreadfully slow out of her mouth. Seducing him with her words. "Or…?" she teased him, "would you rather help me unzip my dress?" 

She waited while her eyes pierced right through him. He gasped for air and the stare of her eyes didn't help him to form a decent sentence. "Scully…" he stuttered as he bit his bottom lip.

Instead, he stepped back and grasped her hand. He swiftfully twirled her around until her back faced him. 

The dress fit her perfectly, seamless as if it were painted on her skin. The flowy material was incredibly soft and seemed to be floating over her thighs. The zipper on her back was hidden between the folds of the fabric. 

His fingertips caressed her skin as he carefully brushed over her bare back. 

Before he unzipped the dress, he couldn't resist lowering his head and kiss the crook of her neck. His lips slowly traveled from her neck to her shoulder blades, back to the scar the alien implant had left. His mouth tried to kiss the pain away, the still aching memories the scar caused her. He wanted her to forget the misery that scar had brought her. His lips lingered a little longer there.

As his lips kissed a path of little pecks down her spine, Scully shivered. He immediately rubbed her arms up and down with his hands. He didn't want her to be cold or uncomfortable in any meaning of the word. 

His fingers slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing the pale silky skin of her back. It turned him on, the way her skin glistened in the moonlight, pure perfection, the way the fabric was peeled away from her back. It was incredibly sexy to see his partner this way. This was her hidden side, under the strong facade, a sensitive and seductive woman carefully held a secret. He pushed the zipper all the way down, stopping just below her waist.

The dress didn't fall down, it was loose around her chest but she was still covered up. Scully turned around, a mysterious grin was painted on her face. The tips of her fingers found his tie and the lapels of his vest. 

"Good choice, Mulder," she purred while her little fingers expertly loosened up his tie and peeled his vest from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor at his feet. 

Mulder was helpless to her touch and he loved being under her control. Her eyes told stories and he searched for that connection. He wanted to read her, to feel her. But at this point, he felt powerless.

"Scully," he whispered as he brushed her hair behind her ear, his voice monotone as usual combined with a cute crackle, "You always keep me guessing!". His lips found her lips again. The collision was sweet and familiar, but still hungry for more. His fingers tenderly held her cheek while she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

His taste was sweet and masculine, it made her head spin. Her senses were on high alert and goosebumps scattered across her skin. 

She gasped as he scooped her up into his strong arms. Suddenly, she was taller than he was, hovering above him, as if she were some kind of angel and for a few moments she enjoyed that feeling. Her hands caressed his face when he looked up at her. His clean shaven jaw was flawless. Scully stared down into his hazel eyes and her fingers framed his perfect face.

"I love your eyes," she muttered, "they are so soft and honest…" 

Mulder held her close, his arms firmly around her hips. Her legs wrapped around him as she leaned down to feel his lips again on hers.

He carried her to her queen size bed and gently put her down on the soft duvet. On her knees, she was almost as tall as Mulder. He stood before her, while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall on the ground.

The flickering of the candles in the room next to her bedroom gave her a warm glow. Her eyes sparkled as she searched and found his lips over and over. 

His hands roamed over her exposed skin, leaving a wonderful tingle in its wake. 

Her fingertips wandered over his muscular chest and abs. He saw how he twitched under her caresses. His lips travelled from her mouth, over her chin, to her clavicle. His teeth gritted the pale flesh carefully as he pursued his path down her sternum. Her arms went from hanging loosely over his shoulder to above her head, giving him permission to remove her dress. 

Slowly, Mulder pulled her dress over her head and lay it neatly on a chair next to the bed. He had never seen a woman so beautiful and pure as Scully. She was almost completely naked, perky breasts and pale creamy skin, tasting like the purest vanilla on earth, but he just gazed into her eyes. He was completely lost, seeing the trust and care this woman had for him.

It moved him almost to tears, seeing how honest she was. 

"Your eyes…" Mulder whispered coming closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her fresh nude skin under his fingertips. His lips brushed her cheek, briefly breaking his stare, "...they're magical, sedating me, enchanting me, bewitching me…" Mulder whispered while he kissed her over and over again. 

This time, reality was better than his dreams. Her head tilted back as his hands found her breasts. He gently weighed them in his palms, while his thumb flicked the rosy tip back and forth. She groaned and it encouraged him to continue. Mulder’s arm supported her back as he pushed her down on the mattress, slightly hovering over her to finally find his spot in between her legs, using his elbows not to crush her. 

His plump bottom lip formed a soft cushion for her nipple as his mouth folded perfectly over it. The little suction sent a gush of warmth to her core, making her moan and grip his hair in response. 

His name escaped her lungs as she gasped for air. She wasn’t prepared for this, although she had hoped and prayed he would unravel her silent longing for him. 

His kisses were featherlight on the sensitive skin of her chest, his soft caresses and warm breath drove her to madness. Agonizingly slow and soft, pushing her further into ecstasy, her head spun and she couldn’t think clearly anymore. She lost all control and for once she liked it. 

Her back arched was his teeth gritted the little pink nub a little too enthusiastic. She hissed and her teeth grasped her bottom lip quite hard. All he could do was smile at her reaction to his lovemaking.

“Did I hurt you?” he sweetly asked her while he dragged his mouth over her sternum to meet her lips again. 

Through her shivering and aroused sigh she shook her head and smiled slightly at his confusion. “Not at all,” she breathed as her fingertips encouraged him to meet her eyes again. He supported his weight on his elbow, while their eyes locked again. The white of their eyes glistened in the moonlight and their irises were dark and filled with lust. 

Mulder bumped his nose lovingly against hers before his lips melted with hers again. She followed him, kissed him back with her whole heart, her tongue sweetly danced with his. 

His hands seemed to be all over her body, she was unable to focus, she just let herself float on this heavenly cloud of love. 

He was all she ever wanted, so incredibly soft and caring, but also passionate and wild, but most of all he loved her. Out of all the guys she'd ever get close to, no one could compare to Mulder. His love was unconditional, deep, honest and pure. He wasn't superficial, didn't care how she looked, because for him she was just perfect.

The trail of kisses he left on her skin tingled as his breath brushed over them. It made her shiver, which made him stop for a moment.

He checked on her, made sure she was okay. His sweet and caring smile made her heart melt.

"You okay?" He whispered while his thumb caressed her cheek. Scully smiled, before she answered with a low hum and a shy nod.

Her hand found his and she watched how her fingers slowly intertwined with his. It was a gesture of trust, commitment and love. 

"Make love to me, Mulder," she whispered barely louder than a breath, staring back at him, her eyes lusting for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that?


	9. Flicked switches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switches were flicked...

**Scully's bedroom - suite 204 - Kroner Grand**

"Make love to me, Mulder," she whispered barely louder than a breath, staring back at him, her eyes lusting for more. He waited, letting her message sink in, scanning her face. He kissed their joined hands and rolled onto his side holding her closely as she followed his move. 

Her leg hooked over his thigh after he shimmied out of his tuxedo pants, his hand was flat on her back, pulling her as close as he could. His skin burned against hers, her soft whimpers tickled his arousal. 

He kissed her, brushed his lips over her pale skin, and ran his fingers through her hair. 

They were tangled up in each other, forgetting about the world outside their rooms, this was just them, here and now, nothing else. Exploring every inch of their bodies through sweet caresses and loving pecks. The air in the bedroom was pregnant with love and electricity, little moans and gasps were the little dots lights in the darkness. 

She had never dared to think of Mulder as a wonderfully skilled lover, but she had to admit he was. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, he pulled her on his lap. He was flat on his back and her beautiful body was straddled on him, their cores touched and she couldn’t deny the impressive bulge in his boxers pushing against her inner thigh. The radiating heat lingered on their bodies, the tameness from before changed into a more hungry approach. 

Her hips gyrate in a mesmerizingly slow rhythm over his lap, she seemed addicted to the friction she created between her legs. Not only her ecstasy was building, Mulder felt he was on the verge of bursting. His hands tenderly held her hips to guide her over his groin. She moaned and whispered, rubbing over that one special place over and over again. The moistness between her legs radiated on him. But he couldn’t stop observing that beautiful woman hovering in pure delight a few inches above his head. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he suddenly licked her aching hard nipples. Her tongue wet her lips after a soft groan as he flicked his thumb over the other rosy bud. Her hips rocked him back and forth, driving him slowly insane. 

Mulder’s hand ran over her chest, climbing to her lush mouth. He swiftly stroked over her lips, letting her capture a digit briefly. He moaned as she sucked gently. 

Traveling through her hair, his hand cupped her face, “look at me,” he whispered. 

Her eyes opened slowly, wet, hungry, and lustful she looked at him. 

Lightning struck precisely in his heart. Her hand rested flat on his heaving chest to give her some support. She stilled her movements, feeling him throb hard underneath her center. She ached for him as much as he did for her. But she didn’t move. He looked at her, taking her in, scanning her face, feeling her feelings through his gaze. 

“Promise me,” he said while he ran his fingers over her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Never break this spell…” he asked her, almost begged her. Scully arched her eyebrow and through her arousal a sweet smirk broke through. She waited until he continued. “Scully, I beg you.” he whispered, “Please bewitch me until the end of my days.” 

He was so incredibly sweet and she burst into sweet giggles, tears glistening in her eyes. Their fingers interlaced again and he gently rolled her on her back. Her gaze was still fixated on him. Before he continued the inevitable part of their journey, he let her speak. 

“I promise!” her voice was soft, almost out of breath, but it was the way her eyes looked at him that made him continue his fondling. 

Mulder’s lips found hers in a blink of an eye, his hands roamed over her chest and belly, trailing the soft lace rim of her panties. Her hips lifted from the mattress, her message was clear and he obeyed.

Peeling the black lace over her thighs, her fingers hooked into his boxers simultaneously. A brief glimpse at each other confirmed their actions.

He hissed and lightly twitched as her fingers lightly grasped his shaft. "He's a little sensitive," he apologized with a smirk. Scully looked at him, astonished and a little grin waved over her mouth. “I’ll be gentle,” she promised.

The atmosphere changed, the light chuckles and giggles as a result of sweet caresses changed into deep sighs and moans. Their hands were all over each other, touching every inch of each other's bodies, lingering a bit longer on special places.

This was the collision of two individuals who have loved each other since the very first time they’d laid eyes on one another. It was intense, deep and pure. Neither of them had ever felt anything quite like it. A love so honest and wonderful, trust unable to break, fate had brought them together and only death would ever break them apart. 

She cupped his face as he leaned down to kiss her sweet lips. Hungry she answered him, not wanting to ever let go, not willing to ever give up this feeling inside. He trembled as he broke his kiss and stared at her, as did she. Making love with her was nothing he ever experienced, it was a desperate kind of love, a surrender, a collision of worlds, an earthquake of feelings pouring out. 

Sex was simple, this wasn’t. This was love, overwhelming feelings, and devotion for someone. 

In her eyes, he saw what he needed to know, permission. His fingers traveled down her beautiful body, between her breasts down her stomach, to finally when they grazed over her most sensitive part. Mulder caressed the inside of her thigh, slow languid strokes to eventually end on the soft cushions of her core. 

Featherlight he massaged her, making her muscles twitch and her back arch. It was all about her now, he didn’t care about his own pleasure. All he wanted was to please her, show her how much he loved her. The little sounds she produced only encouraged him to pursue his gentle moves. His lips kissed the soft flesh of her breasts as his fingers sunk in between her folds. Her nails scraped his back when he tenderly swirled his fingers around. His kisses soothed her, but also made her gasp for air when his tongue flicked her nipple. 

She wanted him so badly now, she felt how the energy was building in her abdomen and it increased with every touch and kiss. Her moans got louder and her sighs got deeper. 

He knew what he was doing to her, he didn’t want it any other way. 

He whispered her name, slow and warm, his breath brushed over her chest. She responded, opening her eyes slowly, searching his face, searching their connection. In one gaze, one look he knew what she craved for, becoming one with him, the one she loved. A soft nod, a sweet smile, followed by a swift kiss, he continued his quest. 

She was warm and ready at his fingers, her hips bucked in a slow rhythm against his hand. Her hips loved the grinding motion his fingers made. Mulder gently settled himself between her legs, making sure she was still comfortable. He’d do it all for her, his friend, his partner, and now soon to be the love of his life. 

Scully’s eyes were wide open as he slowly pushed inside, her walls welcoming him. He wasn’t rough, his moves were slow and he granted her body time to adapt, to relax again. Their fingers intertwined as he carefully pushed deeper. She panted and bit her lip, while her eyes begged him to continue. A silent “you okay?” waved between them, she smiled and her hand stroked through his soft hair. 

A brief moment in time, neither of them moved, time stopped. They were joined, one, together. 

Their foreheads touched and his hips slowly started to move back again. The friction of their skins and connection was heavenly and made them both moan almost simultaneously. Her sighs and light gasps mixed with his soft groans, the quiet rustle of the sheets and mixtures of caresses and kisses added to the sultry atmosphere in that luxurious bedroom in Kroner Kansas. 

He sunk deeper into her heavenly body, her legs fold around him, slowly encouraging him to pace up. Her eyes bore deep into him as he looked at her. 

  
He wanted to whisper to her how wonderful this was, how perfectly happy it made him, but he was speechless. Scully felt how his body lightly spasmed, when his hips bucked harder into her. She wanted to speak, but only a loud sigh left her lungs as she felt him rub that special place. 

Her eyes rolled back and her back arched, her legs pinched hard around him as she felt her hips grinding against him. Almost… the heavenly sensations of deep saturation slowly crept in. Her legs started quivering and her moans got uncontrollable. Her whole body started to tingle, her head spun, waves of pure excitement started to drown her and drag her with them into the dark abyss of an approaching orgasm. 

“Mulder…!” she suddenly whispered, her eyes flashed wide open, meeting his hovering over her. His body strong and his stamina was impressive. His fingers brushed the hair from her sweaty forehead and brushed lightly over her lips. 

_ She gave in, she gave herself completely to him. She surrendered, her walls crumbled down completely, boundaries were shattered. He could see it in her eyes, honest and pure. Nothing was hidden, no more secrets. Now he could read her, for the very first time.  _

A jolt of energy exploded in her center as his thrusts became harder and longer, it fluttered through her body like electricity, for a few seconds she felt heavenly numb. His name echoed through the room, while her nails dug deep into his back. 

Her walls contracted hard around him, making him follow her into the ocean of her orgasm. His body tensed as the last thrust left him. He shivered and collapsed on her. 

Their hearts raced uncontrollably in their chests. He hugged her tightly in his arms as he rolled onto his side. His lips kissed her temple, feeling her heart thump hard. His hand combed through her hair and she just held him closely. 

Her fingers played with his while her head came to rest on his chest. Mulder pulled the sheets over their sweaty, naked bodies, holding her close to him. Her auburn hair was delicately sprawled over his chest and he couldn’t resist touching the soft curls. 

“That was…” she slowly said… letting the words roll off her tongue. “...perfect!” he completed her sentence. Scully looked up and smiled as she met his handsome face. Her eyes glistened and he knew she felt exactly the same way. He could stare at her for as long as he lived, she was just pure perfection. They couldn’t deny the fact that it finally happened and now they had to deal with it. 

“Mulder...,” she wanted to say the words he craved for, his answers, the truth, but he stopped her. “Shhh…” he said, “I know… I can see it in your eyes.” he gently cupped her face and kissed her so wonderfully soft and tender. He held her, his arms as a protective fortress around her. He took over from her, she didn’t need any fences anymore. She had Mulder. 

***

They fell asleep almost instantly, wrapped in a warm embrace in a cocoon of love and trust. 

As soon as the sunshine peeped through the soft curtains of her bedroom, Mulder felt the rays of the sun on his face and slowly woke up. He felt comfortable and loved the feeling of a warm body partly on him during the night. In his morning haze, he didn’t feel her warmth anymore next to him and for a second he feared she had run. When he opened his eyes and fully woke up, he heard the water of the shower running. A thankful smile was painted on his lips when he looked at the tousled sheets and mess they made undressing each other the night before. 

He sat up and stretched, as he pulled the crisp white sheet a little higher. The empty place next to him almost scared him even though he never really enjoyed the feeling of waking up with a loved one in the same bed, but now he couldn’t imagine waking up one day without her next to him. On her pillow, he noticed a few smudges of raspberry red lipstick and some lost auburn hairs. He grabbed the pillow and wanted to arrange it properly next to him for when Scully would return to him. 

A small white envelope fell from under the pillow onto his lap. He recognized the writing, it was very similar to the envelope he received together with the invitation, Sheila’s handwriting. The water of the shower was still on so he peeped into the rectangular-shaped object. 

Silver glitter letters on a white card, “FLICK THE SWITCH!” he read out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you loved what I wrote. Please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
